Havenbrook
Havenbrook 'is the setting for the Slice of Life RP. As of January 2012, (the in-RP start date) there are 4 districts; Briarhill, Uptown Havenbrook, Lake Havenbrook and the Old Market. Biography The small town of Havenbrook has definitely seen better days. Population has dropped from roughly 4,530 residents to less than 2,000. Between a small economic depression due to the town being in debt, and poor choices of residents of the past, the new generation is in the process of trying to fix what the people before them broke - but can they restore the good name of Havenbrook before it's too late? Backstory The founding date is not known exactly, although it can be estimated for the late 1800s. The founder, Mick Haven, died in the late 1960s. This caused the new mayor to make some poor choices, resulting in the town having to pay off so many debts they found themselves in an economic depression. Imports ceased to ship to the town. The town became a joke to many people. Districts 'Briarhill Briarhill is a suburban district in Havenbrook, with a perfect selection of housing for newlyweds or families. As of January 2012, there are currently 2 playable households living in Briarhill: Cassidy-Cole Household - 'Alia, Kenny '- House Harley Household - 'Joos, Manda '- House Briarhill currently contains: * Havenbrook Hospital * Briarhill Kindergarten * Briarhill Elementary School * Briarhill High * Lil' Tots Daycare Facility * Java June's (coffee shop) * Briarhill Cafe * Baldie's Hairdressers and Barbers * Various corner stores and supermarkets Uptown Havenbrook Uptown Havenbrook is a nightlife district in Havenbrook. It has higher-rent apartments, perfect for the working (wo)man or the busy student. There are currently 2 playable households living in Uptown Havenbrook: Bond Household - 'Harper '- Apartment Azel Household - 'Kody '- Apartment Tomlinson Household -''' Brooke '''- Student Accomodation Uptown Havenbrook currently contains: * Strikeout Bowling Alley, Restaurant and Arcade * A gym * Sing-It Karaoke Club * Make A Dish! Food Emporium * Havenbrook Cineplex * Havenbrook Opera * Fresh Duds (clothing store) * Mick Haven Shopping Center * Eye of The Beholder Art Museum * Various stores * Havenbrook University * Eye Need Glasses Opticians Old Market The Old Market is a cultural district in Havenbrook, renowned for its 'fixer-upper apartments', large farmers' market and beautiful murals. There are currently two playable households living in the Old Market: Crawley Household - 'Sebastian '- Apartment (Above Tokens of Confection) Gonzalez-Bennett Household - 'Shed, Kyla '- Apartment The Old Market currently contains: * The Old Market itself * Town Hall * I 'Member! Nostalgia Store * Drive-In Movie Theatre * Ben and Eileen Dover Memorial Park * Various stores * Tokens of Confection Lake Havenbrook Lake Havenbrook is a lake district in Havenbrook, known for its picturesque villas and houses on the lake. It currently has no playable residents. Lake Havenbrook currently contains: * Cabins * Uncle Vaike's Campgrounds * Lake Havenbrook * Lake Havenbrook Gift Shop Category:SoLRP